Spontaneity
by BrynneEryn
Summary: ObiWanAnakin Slash. Library research leads Anakin to experiment with ObiWan.


Title: Spontaneity

Author: BrynneEryn

Timeframe: Post ROTS AU

**Rating**: M/Very Strong R

Summary: Library research leads Anakin to experiment with Obi-Wan.

**Warnings**: Slash, alcohol

Notes: PWP, response to Challenge #2 tied & teased, at lj useruweremybrother .

A/N: This was my first PWP—I wanted to answer the challenge earlier, but finally wrote it yesterday after TempleMistress said she needed something less tragic. It's very silly and light.

**Spontaneity**

_"The essence of pleasure is spontaneity."  
-Germaine Greer _

Anakin sighed as he sat down at the holonet terminal in the Temple library. He didn't really care for research—Obi-Wan usually took care of any necessary library work—but his Master was already swamped with paperwork from their latest mission.

He logged in and began searching for clues concerning their most recent problem. Earlier that day, he and Obi-Wan captured a criminal who was attempting to plant a bomb in the Justice building, right next to some of the barrister's offices. Had the Jedi not received an anonymous tip, several high-ranking Justice Officials would be dead.

The suspect wasn't talking, and they needed answers. Anakin believed he was affiliated with a terrorist group from one of the Outer Rim planets; he searched the man's belongings and found a small scrap of parchment, the kind rarely found on Coruscant. The scrap of paper had four letters scribbled in ink: BDSK.

Anakin pulled up the Temple's fastest search engine and entered "BDSM" into the empty field. He hit enter and waited for the results.

When the search returned thousands of matches nearly immediately, he frowned. Finding a remote terrorist cell was never this easy—he must have done something wrong. He looked back up at the entry and groaned. He'd accidentally hit the M button instead of the K. As he was about to restart the search, he saw a link titled: BDSM, adult fetish, spankings and bondage.

He wasn't sure what that was about, but it looked intriguing. He knew a fetish had something to do with sex, and Anakin liked _anything_ that related to sex. And he'd heard Aayla giggling with Kit about spankings last year—the two of them were supposed to be planning a strategy for finding the Sith Lord, but they'd been messing around instead.

Of course, it had been Anakin who discovered Palaptine's true identity and then sliced the lying bastard's head off. Maybe that's why it took so long for the kriffing Council to catch on—they were all obsessed with kink instead of the return of the Sith.

Blast. Now he was curious, but he couldn't read this stuff at the Temple library—someone might see the search records. One log might be easy to explain as a mistake, but not several. He'd never heard of this BDSM, and he wanted to know more.

He'd never thought of looking up sexual things on the holonet—he'd always had a wide array of male and female Padawans and Knights to practice with, and the one Senator.

Of course, Anakin didn't _need_ any tips from the net, but it might be fun to look all the same. He ginned as he thought about his Master—_he_ seemed to think Anakin was quite the expert in bed. Not that Anakin had ever doubted himself, not really.

There _was_ that one time when he'd told Padme he was leaving her for Obi-Wan. She had nodded and then said, "Well, that makes sense. Now I know why you were never able to give me any pleasure in bed." Her voice had been so bitter, but he was certain she was just sad about losing him to Obi-Wan. She obviously didn't know what she was talking about.

And then there was _one_ other time, years ago when he was eighteen.

He'd just finished fucking Master Tachi on a dare when she started crying around about Obi-Wan. How was he supposed to know she was still carrying a torch for his Master? Obi-Wan had never shown any interest in her as far as Anakin could tell.

_Anakin stared at Siri with his mouth open—apparently Obi-Wan could swing both ways when he wanted to. Anakin grinned at that thought, but apparently it was the wrong thing to do, because Siri started screaming at him._

_She called both him and Obi-Wan whores and then she threw her brush at him, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Get out, you miserable bastard! And you suck in bed! And so does Obi-Wan!"_

_Anakin had actually laughed out loud at that, as he sprinted through the hallways still tugging his leggings up around his waist. His Master? Bad in bed? He giggled. That's not what Master Vos would say! And his Master was, at that very moment, upstairs sucking Quinlan's cock. Take that, Siri Tachi!_

As much as he wanted to leave now and go find out more about this BDSM, Anakin knew he needed to finish his research so Obi-Wan didn't get upset.

Anakin reached down and touched the necklace around his neck—his Master had given it to him when they had become lovers. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been a bit wild in the past, but they weren't whores. Just—amorous.

Anakin smirked. The Padawans and Knights, and even the Council, had said that neither of them could keep it in their pants for more than a few hours.

But Anakin had not really wanted all those different conquests. Starting when he was fifteen, he'd only wanted his Master. Of course, Obi-Wan had refused him—he was very big on propriety and doing the right thing, especially when it came to Padawans. So Anakin had waited, and bided his time the best way he could until he was eighteen at last. But his Master still wouldn't touch him.

He had said he had to be a Knight before they slept together. So Anakin vowed to become a Knight very, very quickly.

He had finally succeeded at Praesitlyn, and the first thing he did upon return was embrace Obi-Wan.

_"I've waited long enough. You're not going to put me off again are you?"_

_Obi-Wan smiled, and held up a necklace. "It's a rare gem found on Praesitlyn. I had one of the clones who came back early bring back for me—I wanted you to remember how well you did." _

_Anakin felt tears burn his eyes as Obi-Wan put the necklace around his neck. "Welcome home, my Jedi Knight."_

_Anakin had been so surprised—and touched—by the gesture that he had cried all the way up to their rooms. He soon forgot the tears though, as Obi-Wan slammed the door shut behind them and stripped off Anakin's tunic. They had stayed hidden in their rooms for three days._

Anakin shook his head. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

He reentered his search query for the BDSK terrorist, and this time he found only a few matches. He spent the next several hours reading, until he eventually found a few possible leads relating to the terrorist suspect. He stood and stretched, trying to work the knots out of his back as he gathered his belongings.

As he stepped outside the Temple, he realized that it was already dark. He'd have to make this fast if he was going to have time to enjoy his Master tonight. He walked quickly to the public library and approached the desk. "I need to use one of the holonets, please."

The woman behind the desk stared at him with a bored expression. "I'll need your identification."

He rolled his eyes. This would be an easy one. "You don't need my identification. You want to give me the password to the holonet."

She blinked at him with the same dull look. "I want to give you the password. It's WPS903."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you."

He sat down at the holonet terminal that was closest to the back of the room, typed in the password and began his search.

_The acronym BDSM refers to Bondage & Discipline and Sado-Masochism. Participants in this lifestyle often use erotic restraint as a form of sexual expression…_

That sounded interesting. He kept reading, skimming over the page until he saw the section on whips and clothespins. _Hmm. Too painful_. And the sado-masochism didn't exactly appeal to him.

However, the part about tying your partner up was already growing on him. But the images of black leather straps were a bit intimidating to Anakin, and he imagined his Master would not react favorably to them either.

Maybe he didn't have to go all out with this bondage thing. Maybe he could make it _fun_ for him and Obi-Wan. They both needed some spontaneity after these arduous missions.

He logged of the holonet and raced out of the library, not caring that it was unfitting for a Jedi Master to run like mad through the crowded streets. They'd probably think he was on his way to save a life or something useful.

He forced himself to slow down. He loved his role in the galaxy and his image with the media—The Hero With No Fear _did_ have some restraint, and he was going to use it before he knocked someone down.

He finally made it to their rooms, and noticed that Obi-Wan was already curled up on the sofa in the living area.

Anakin tiptoed into his room and rummaged through his bottom drawer—_ah ha._ Just what he needed—his sleep robe that he wore during the winter months. He unthreaded the cloth belt and slung it around his neck while he headed into Obi-Wan's room to find his sleep robe. After he collected the belt from his Master's room, he grabbed their bottle of lotion and dumped it all beside the bed.

He snuck back into the living area and bent over Obi-Wan. He was completely asleep. He stopped to watch him breathe for a few moments and brushed a strand of hair back from his forehead. His Master looked so comfortable—Anakin almost hated to disturb him. But he was pretty sure the end result would be worth waking him up.

Anakin leaned down and slipped one arm under Obi-Wan's shoulders and the other under his knees, and lifted him up off the couch. He carried his Master toward the bed in Obi-Wan's room, the blanket still trailing after them.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan sighed as he said his name, but didn't open his eyes. Anakin deposited his Master onto the bed carefully, taking care not to disturb him further. Obi-Wan tried to curl up again, but Anakin caught his arms. "Oh no you don't, Master," Anakin whispered.

"Let's get you undressed." Obi-Wan complied easily, having let Anakin undress and put him to bed many times before. As Anakin bent forward to pull Obi-Wan's tunic off, the faint scent of Corellian whiskey surprised Anakin. "Have you been drinking Master?" Anakin laughed. "And you were supposed to be working."

Anakin tugged Obi-Wan's leggings off and covered him with the blanket before going back into the kitchen area. If Obi-Wan had been drinking on a work night, Anakin felt that he shouldn't miss out either.

He spotted the empty tumbler on the table next to the couch, right next to the Obi-Wan's datapad. Anakin sifted through the cabinets, searching for the whiskey bottle that Obi-Wan had probably hidden from him. He finally found it in the freezer, hidden behind the free flour they had received from the Jedi Agri-Corps.

Anakin smiled as he remembered the time he had referred to the Agri-Corps workers in a less than positive manner. He had been fifteen and all of his friends had been chosen as Padawans, so he had no real understanding of the Corps. He, Tru and Obi-Wan had stopped by the Agri-Corps farm to pick up some supplies.

_ Anakin and Tru had giggled at the Jedi who were forced to work the land. "How did they all end up as rejects?"_

_Obi-Wan had grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him into a side room. _

_"Don't ever let me hear you call the Agri workers rejects again."_

_Anakin frowned. His Master was often annoyed with him, and he got many lectures, but Obi-Wan's eyes were angry now. And then his expression changed to…hurt. Obi-Wan looked down and his eyes watered. _

_Anakin stepped forward to study his Master. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be thoughtless." _

_"I know Anakin. Please remember that not everyone has your gifts. There are Jedi who do their best but they still end up as farmers. And there is no shame in providing food for others." _

_"Master. I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget how easily things come to me." But Obi-Wan was still sad—his eyes had a faraway look in them. "What's wrong Master?"_

_Obi-Wan slumped down on the floor and leaned his head back. Anakin was starting to worry—his Master never slouched. _

_"I was on my way to the Agri-Corps when Qui-Gon chose me as his Padawan. If he had not taken me at the last minute, I'd be there right now."_

_"But Master! You are one of the greatest Jedi in the Temple. Everyone respects you and asks your advice!"_

_Obi-Wan stared up at Anakin with his mouth open. "You think I'm one of the greatest Jedi?"_

_"Not one of the greatest—_the_ greatest!"_

_Obi-Wan smiled then, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. And Anakin had thrown his arms around his Master and patted his back.  
_

That was the first time Anakin knew he wanted to sleep with his Master.

Anakin shook his head and poured himself a large glass of the Corellian whiskey. He was really getting sentimental in his old age. He snickered as the liquor burned his throat. Who would have though he'd be taking all these trips down memory lane at twenty-four?

He needed to get his head out of his ass and get back into the bedroom. The memories were great but he had a very real, very sexy Jedi Master in the bedroom that would soon be at his mercy.

Anakin flung his head back and chugged the rest of the whiskey. A warm buzz flowed through his body instantly. _Much better_.

He walked back to the bedroom, carrying the whiskey bottle in one hand.

Obi-Wan was completely asleep again and had rolled himself up into the covers. Anakin picked up one of the robe belts from the floor and gently lifted Obi-Wan's left arm out from under the blanket. He kissed his Masters hand lightly before looping the end of the belt around his wrist.

Anakin didn't make the knot too tight—Obi-Wan was going to have to want to participate in this activity—there were no regular ropes or cloth ties that could hold a Jedi Master if he didn't wish to be bound.

He stretched the belt out and tied it to the frame of the bed, pulling Obi-Wan's arm along with it. The holonet sites had all mentioned bedposts, but the beds provided by the Temple had functional frames only. Still though, the simple frame would work well enough. His Master's arm was now secured over his head.

Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan's arm was at an odd angle, so he rolled his Master completely onto his back and then eased his right arm out from under the covers, repeating the same actions with that arm until it was tied firmly above his head.

Anakin stood back and took another swig of the whiskey, admiring the sleeping form of his Master. He looked quite nice lying on his back with his arms stretched out above his head, and his wrists bound to the frame. Even better was the fact that Obi-Wan was naked under that blanket.

Anakin crawled on top of his Master and straddled his waist. The whiskey had his head spinning just enough to make this especially interesting. He leaned down to whisper in Obi-Wan's ear. "Master."

Before he could say anything else, and before Obi-Wan even opened his eyes, Anakin felt himself flying backward. He crashed into the dresser with his back and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He stood up unsteadily and rubbed his shoulder. "Ow, Master. That hurt."

"Anakin? What in Sith's hell is going on?"

Anakin limped back toward the bed and straddled his Master again. "Let's try this again." He leaned down and breathed onto Obi-Wan's neck. "Hello, Master."

"I thought someone was trying to kill me—I could have hurt you."

"Sorry Master. I didn't think about that. I assumed you would know it was me."

"Well, you assume too much. If you woke up with your arms tied to the bed, you would react the same way." Obi-Wan was wearing his stern "Jedi Master" expression, and Anakin looked forward to wiping that sternness right off his face.

"Mmmm." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck with his face. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Anakin—why am I tied up?"

"I thought it might be fun." Anakin inched his hand down under the blanket covering Obi-Wan's body, and traced the outline of his hipbone with his fingers. "I thought you'd like it."

As Anakin continued to rub Obi-Wan's hip and stomach, skimming the edges of his cock, but not quite making contact with it, Obi-Wan moaned and twisted his body on the bed, trying to get closer to Anakin's fingers.

Anakin smiled. His Master was completely hard now.

Anakin pulled his hand back up and positioned himself directly over Obi-Wan. He lowered his mouth of his Master's lips, just enough for their tongues to meet before he pulled back. Obi-Wan groaned and tried to raise his head, but he couldn't get very far.

He panted. "Anakin, untie me so I can touch you."

"No, Master. That's the whole point. I get to do the touching."

His Master thrashed futilely on the bed.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, but also not wanting to force Obi-Wan to continue if he didn't want to, Anakin whispered quickly, "If you really want, I'll untie you."

But Obi-Wan shook his head.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. _He likes it!_ Anakin moved from the bed, ripping his tunic and leggings off before climbing back on top of his Master. Anakin smiled as his erection brushed against the bulge Obi-Wan was creating under the blanket. He wet his lips and then lowered his mouth to Obi-Wan's neck, licking a path from the top of his chest up to his ear.

He licked down the next time, from his Master's ear, down to his collarbone where the top of the blanket rested. He let his fingertips skirt the edges of the blanket, back and forth, while Obi-Wan writhed beneath him.

"Hmm, Master. What do you think?" Anakin tucked one finger beneath the blanket. "Should I take this pesky blanket off? Or should I leave it over you?"

Obi-Wan was breathing hard now. "Take it off…please."

Anakin inched the blanket back until Obi-Wan's chest was exposed. "Maybe I'll stop right here." He let his tongue roam over his Master's biceps, and then over his nipples. Obi-Wan moaned louder and jerked so that the blanket slipped down to his waist.

"I can keep you here all night, Master, just like this. And you can't do anything about it." Anakin paused and reached for the whiskey, taking a long drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked down to see Obi-Wan staring at the bottle hopefully. "Share with me?"

He lifted Obi-Wan's head with one hand and lifted the bottle to his lips with the other. "Drink up." His Master swallowed eagerly, seeming to savor the burn of the liquor in his throat.

"That's enough for now." Anakin replaced the bottle and returned his attention to his Master. What should he say next? He had skimmed over something about fantasies…and punishments…"If you're naughty, Obi-Wan, I'll have to punish you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pressed his hips up against Anakin, who was still straddling his Master's waist. "What will you do?"

"I'll kiss you and lick you, just like this, all over your naked body. But I won't let you come unless you're good." For effect, Anakin ground himself down onto Obi-Wan's rock hard length. "Are you going to be good, Master?"

Obi-Wan whimpered and then sighed. "Yes, I'll be good. Just don't stop."

Anakin moved to kneel beside his Master, moving backward until his head was next to Obi-Wan's waist. He ran his hands up and down his Master's sides, enjoying the feel of Obi-Wan's muscles beneath his palms. Then he slowly peeled the blanket back to reveal his Master's erection.

Anakin leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Obi-Wan's cock, which was already dripping. Anakin rubbed his face against the drops of liquid until his cheek was slick with Obi-Wan.

He glanced up at his Master, who was struggling every few seconds to lift his head enough to see Anakin.

"Having trouble, Master?"

Obi-Wan was breathing hard. "I want to…watch…you."

Anakin grinned and grabbed a second pillow off the floor, tucking it under Obi-Wan's head. Then he opened his mouth and tasted Obi-Wan. He held his Master's hips firmly in place, pinning him to the bed while he engulfed his cock all the way to the base.

Obi-Wan's eyes were on Anakin now as he thrashed and tugged his arms against the restraints helplessly. "Oh fuck. Oh gods."

Anakin lifted his head and sat up. "Not yet, Master. Not yet."

"Anakin. You feel so good."

Anakin picked up the bottle of lotion and let it drip into his palm. He smeared it all over his hands and his cock. He bent Obi-Wan's knees and then pushed one finger inside. "Do you like that, Master?" He curved his finger, relishing the sight of Obi-Wan arching his back. "Do you like being at my mercy?"

Obi-Wan groaned and wiggled again, causing the frame of the bed to creak in protest. "Yes…Anakin…please."

Anakin drew his hand back and swatted his Master's behind playfully. "You have to be still, Master."

He slipped another finger inside, and twisted his wrist until Obi-Wan raised his hips again. "Hurry, Anakin."

Anakin had been enjoying himself—usually he was the one begging for release while Obi-Wan called for patience. But now his own erection was becoming painful and straining for attention.

"Oh, fuck it," Anakin muttered as he yanked the ties from his Master's wrists and scooted them both down on the bed.

The bondage was fun, but he wanted to hold Obi-Wan. He wanted to feel his Master's arms wrapped around him.

Anakin paused as Obi-Wan grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him. Anakin moaned in contentment as his Master's tongue flicked across his bottom lip.

Warmth poured through Anakin's body at the feel of Obi-Wan's bare chest against his.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's cock, guiding it inside of him without breaking their kiss. Anakin slid inside easily. The extended teasing must have affected both of them more than Anakin expected, because he came after only four thrusts, his head swimming as he shuddered with pleasure.

Obi-Wan followed immediately after, sinking his hands into Anakin's curls as he cried out in relief.

Anakin rolled them onto their sides, still joined together. Obi-Wan was so beautiful, and he was all Anakin's. "I love you, Master."

"I love you too." He kissed Anakin's nose. "Why brought all this on?"

"Actually, Master, the library did."

Obi-Wan laughed and wound his arms around Anakin's back. "Well, love, I want to be there the next time the library inspires something this arousing."

Anakin grinned back at his Master as he began planning their next adventure.


End file.
